Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Dracon Mage
by Dragons123d
Summary: "The one to defeat the dark lord will be found in a cupboard..The focus of the mountains heart as his guide...Raised by the Dracon Ancalagon, he will grow in the way of the Dracon's art...This boy will be born as the seventh month dies." This is the Prophecy that was given years before that false prophecy was given in the HogsHead inn. This Prophecy is Harry Potter's and his alone.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Opening his eyes, Thanor slowly looked around his mountain lair. Piles of jewels, coins, and other valuable objects surrounded him. Lifting himself up, Thanor walked to the entrance of his lair. The cool morning air woke him up fully, but he was give pause. Something was in his territory, something powerful. Spreading his massive wings, Thanor flew up and spiralled down, right in front of the cloaked figure.

The figure stopped and lifted his hood, revealing Merlin's aging face. The famous wizard greeted the mighty Dracon with a deep bow of the head before smiling.

"Merlin," Thanor's deep vibrating voice said "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Merlin's face lost its warmth, the lines on his face seeming to grow longer. 'Thanor, I have grave news."

Thanor stiffened at Merlin's proclamation, his eyes going wide. Lowering his massive head, Thanor looked into the old wizards face to see if he could find any falsehood in his eyes.

"How grave?" Thanor asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Merlin sighed, then answered "A seer has seen the end of the legendary Dracon's, my old friend, starting with your son, Frenfir. I have done all I can to make the prophecy slowly move forward." Thanor felt tears fall at what his friend said, he'd didn't stop them.

'I've made it so all of the legendary Dracon's are remembered but under different names. Frenfir will be known as Smaug, Cyrastic will be known as Selene, and you, Thanor, will be known as Ancalagon the Black." Merlin then produced a cloth covered object from his robes, Thanor could literally see the magic rolling of the object. Lifting the cloth, Merlin gave a sad smile as he showed Thanor the heart of the mountain.

"The Arkenstone…" Thanor breathed, his eyes widening at the glowing stone of the 'heart' of the dwarven mountain, Erebor. "This stone is the most powerful focus known in this world but it's missing two components to make it complete." Merlin said quietly.

Merlin looked at Thanor before he said "I need a string of your heart, Thanor…"

Thanor cut open his chest and pulled a piece of his heart out. Healing the wound, Thanor gave the wizard his heartstring. To Thanor's shock, Merlin did the same thing, producing a heartstring from his own heart.

"The heartstrings of Smaug, Selene, Ancalagon, and Merlin as the core of the Arkenstone focus." Merlin intoned as he used his magic to insert the other cores. "Who is this focus going to?" Thanor asked, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Merlin.

"This focus is going to a boy in the future. A future where you will help and teach the boy." Merlin explained to Thanor, making the Dracon raise its eyebrows even higher. "The Arkenstone will, when you are defeated, contain your conscience until the boy touches it."

Thanor guarded the stone for four more years until he was killed by the Elven king but not before he crushed Morgan Le Fey, who was helping the elves for her own needs, under his fist. The Elven King found the Arkenstone on the tallest of Thanor's glittering piles of treasures, watching as the Arkenstone vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **1987-July 31**

Harry Potter sat in his cupboard under the stairs on his 7th birthday, staring at the glowing stone that had just appeared on the edge of his bed. It hadn't been there a second ago, if it had been there then he hadn't seen it for seven straight years. The stone was the size of his uncles fist and glowed with an unnatural light. Harry felt that this rock somehow was connected to him, but he didn't know how.

Raising his hand to touch the rock, he found it was warm to the touch. Closing his fingers around the stone, Harry gasped as he was assaulted with the sensation of power washing over him. Then an unearthly voice filled his room as it said " _The one to defeat the dark lord will be found in a cupboard...The focus of the mountains heart as his guide...Raised by the Dracon Ancalagon, he will grow in the way of the Dracon's art...This boy will born as the seventh month dies._ "

Harry blacked out after the voice finished speaking, the words repeating themselves in his mind. He was awakened several hours later when his aunt started banging on the cupboard door, in his groggy state he could only make out that she was telling him to get their lunch ready. Harry felt his anger start to boil, ready to explode at any moment. He had been forced to cook for his relatives for two years, leaving only the scraps for him afterwards. This thought as well as other ones sent him over the edge and he barked "NO!"

He knew that he was in trouble now and the sound of the many locks on the cupboard confirmed it. Pulling his legs up to his chest, Harry started silently weeping until a deep voice startled him. "That was interesting…yes, you'll make the great Dracon's proud, young one." Harry spun around and gaped as his eyes fell upon the dragon that was sitting on the end of his bed. The dragon was completely black but his eyes were burning, literally burning softly. The blue fiery eyes fell upon Harry and he felt safe even though he was stuck in his prison.

"W-w-who are you?" Harry squeaked out after he found his voice, the dragon smiled at him. "I am Thanor, but you probably may have heard of me by a different name. Does Ancalagon the Black mean anything to you?" Harry nodded before holding up a book that was next to him, not saying a word. The dragon nodded before looking around the small cupboard.

"I can taste your hatred for this place, you want to leave, no?" Thanor asked Harry and Harry nodded, his face darkening. "Then if you'll allow me to take control of your body, I can get us out of here." Harry gave Thanor a pleading look before it changed to a determined one. Harry grabbed the stone and noticed that it had a string so he could wear it around his neck. Harry put the stone necklace on and waited for Thanor to make good on his word.

Thanor studied the young boy in front of him, his hatred for this boy's relatives growing as his slowly let his magic give him control of the young lad. After he gained full body functionality, which took several minutes not including the magical fixing that happened at the same time. Memories came in and told Thanor everything; the abuse, the chores, everything was brought to light, even the suppressed memories. Thanor snarled with Harry's voice, the sound echoing in the tiny room.

He started changing Harry's body to that of his own, but without growing to his original size. The process took a few minutes to complete but in the end Harry's body had shifted to Thanor's dracon body. Clenching his fist, Thanor sent it into the cupboard door. The cupboard door exploded, wooden shrapnel going everywhere. Thanor placed his hand on the door frame, then moved the rest of his body into the corridor.

Standing at six feet eleven inches, Thanor hissed softly as he took in his new surroundings. The taste of fear was in the air and it came from the stairs, he turned to find that Harry's pig of a cousin was shaking in fear. "FREAK!" Dudley shouted before sprinting up the stairs, slamming a door behind him. Thanor walked towards the front door, shaking his head at how pathetic that insult was. If that boy had said it to any magic wielder in his time, he would find himself in a very dangerous position.

The front door was sent across the street, crashing into a flower bed when it landed. Thanor stepped out into the warm afternoon, stretching his wings for the journey to the island. He was interrupted when a spell whizzed past his face, making Thanor crouched in an defencive manner. Hissing at the threat, Thanor studied the person who had sent the spell at him. The man walked with a confident stride, his long silver-white beard moving in the light breeze. The wizard had his wand pointed at Thanor's chest, the glint in his eyes growing brighter as he got closer.

"Release Mr. Potter and you can go free." The man said, Thanor snarled as he smelled the other magical beings approaching from his rear. Spinning around to face the new threat, Thanor shielded his back from the old wizard by making the earth erupt up into a wall blocking any spells that the old man sent at him. "I can play this game as well." Thanor growled as he blasted the man in the chest with a bolt of lightning, the witch however was bound with a body binder. Thanor then kicked the wall of earth at the old man and used the momentum to leap into the air. Spreading his wings, Thanor hovered as he looked at the ground.

The old man was just regaining his footing, the other man was shaking from the aftershock of the lightning blast, and the woman was, still, in her bindings. Nodding at his handiwork, Thanor speed off towards the island and to some old friends maybe he could give Harry another chance at having a loving family.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **1987-August 1**

The flight to the island was peaceful to say the least, if you discount that Thanor had a very heated argument with a seagull. Why he even talked with those derogatory feather dusters, Thanor would never know. The island itself may have looked like a Caribbean paradise, but that was the point. When the Arkenstone vanished all those years ago, it landed in the ocean and Thanor used the Arkenstone to get out of the water, while creating the island itself in the process. The only people on the island were Jonathan and Sophie, who crashed landed in 1979. Sophie had found the Arkenstone while practicing her archery, the arrow cracking the rock cover that surrounded the magic focus and releasing Thanor's conscience when she touched it.

Thanor was able to teach the two about magic, though he nearly went on a rampage when he found that both Sophie's and Jonathan's magical cores had been bound when they had been born. The two were about to create a physical body, with the help of the Island, for Thanor but at the cost of eating, sleeping, and drinking. That helped Thanor the most on January 26, 1980, when the twins, Sol and Jesse, were born. They would be Harry's age, which was a good thing, Thanor mused as the island appeared over the horizon.

Thanor however was not using his body, he was using Harry's, and it didn't help that Thanor had been flying for who-knows-how-long. Thanor crashed into the sandy beach, leaving a trail of destruction behind in his wake. Releasing control of Harry's body, Thanor summoned his physical body before picking up the unconscious seven year old. He made his way towards where family's house was.

"Thanor, is that you?" He heard and turned his head towards the voice.

Sophie ran up to him, her shoulder length blonde hair waving in the light breeze. Thanor smiled "Yes, it's me. But, I may need your assistance-" Sophie gave him a death glare, Thanor was grateful that there wasn't a goddess named Artemis.

"You crash landed with his body." That statement alone made Thanor want to hide; it took everything he had not to follow through on it.

"Give me the boy, and you, find my husband. Tell him to come to our room, ASAP." And with that, Sophie took Harry from Thanor and left him in the dust.

Sophie quickly got Harry to the house, making sure that he was secured in her arms. Sophie could tell that Harry was burning up quickly, his magic was put in a strenuous position and now was making Harry have backlash. The mother of two placed the young child on her bed before getting a bowl and filling it with water, grabbing a rag as she left the kitchen.

As she got the rag wet and placed it on the boy's burning forehead, Sophie noticed the odd scar on the young child's head that was in the shape of a lightning bolt or a stretched out letter N, she couldn't be sure. What she did notice was the bruising and the hint of scaring on the young boy's back, which made Sophie angry at the people who would do this an innocent young child.

The young child started waking up, his eyes fluttering before revealing brilliant emerald green eyes, seeming to draw Sophie to him like a magnet.

"Shhh, its ok, your safe" She whispered, comforting the young boy the instant he started looking around in terror.

The boy only shivered before calming, Sophie rewetted the rag and returned it to his head. The mother felt so connected to the child at this moment until he said something to the effect that it made her heart cry out in pain.

"Are you my m-m-m-momma?"

She shook her head as she said "No, I'm so sorry…I wish I was."

The child started tearing up and Sophie pulled him to her chest, comforting the boy until the tears stopped and she whispered "I would love to have you as my son, but I won't make the decision for you. I won't replace your true mother but I will be there as your new mother, ok?"

The boy nodded before he was out like a light in her arms, she smiled as she slowly rocked back and forth on the bed. The others found her like this a few moments later, her daughters sat on either side of her and whispered questions to her in quiet tones.

Thanor only nodded to her, making her think that he had brought the boy here on purpose. She didn't ask however as she knew that they would probably have a new family member soon.


End file.
